


Product Testing

by GemmaRose



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, For Science!, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Brainstorm makes Whirl another new hand, with some special features.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Whirl (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947760
Kudos: 21





	Product Testing

“Okay, so, it’s a telepathic control, in theory.” Brainstorm explained, kneeling in front of him on the berth. “You just focus on the one you want to use, and the mass shifting ought to kick in. Then it stays at size until you focus on it again to bring it back down to finger scale.”

Whirl flexed the spike-fingers of his right hand, then focused on the middle one. “It’s not doing anything.”

“Try it with your optics off.” Brainstorm suggested, so he did. “There, see?”

Whirl turned his optics back on, and then promptly cycled them at the sight of his middle finger grown to the size of, well, a spike. Pretty near his own spike’s general dimensions, which was nice. “Huh, interesting.”

“Interesting?” Brainstorm scoffed. “It’s brilliant! Nobody else on Unicron has tech like this.”

“Well obviously.” Whirl smiled, leaning in to bonk his forehelm against Brainstorm’s. “Nobody else on Unicron can compare with your genius.”

“Flatterer.” Brainstorm beamed.

“Is it flattery if it’s true?” Whirl asked rhetorically, and Brainstorm leaned to give him a brief kiss. “But anyways, you made these, do you wanna try out any one finger most?”

“Well, I’d like to try them all obviously.” Brainstorm tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully. “Tell you what, we’ll do this scientifically!” he clapped his hands in front of his chest, optics shining bright. “You give me one overload per finger, then one with your spike, and I’ll tell you which one was the best.”

“If you insist.” Whirl grinned, bringing his left hand with its normal fingers down to trace his mate’s bared valve. “Not sure how scientifically accurate it’ll be though.”

“Oh, this is just the first test.” Brainstorm’s wings wiggled happily, his thighs spreading further apart as he leaned back on one arm to give Whirl a better angle. “We’ll have to try it with different orders of use, as well as independent tests to see how fast and how much each type can make me overload.”

“And what do I get out of all this, ‘cept a sore wrist?” Whirl teased, sliding two fingers easily into Brainstorm’s valve, which was already drooling lubricant onto the berth.

“We could always hardline.” Brainstorm offered, and Whirl chuckled.

“We’ll see about that next time.” he added a third finger, working Brainstorm briskly open. “Tonight, I think I’ll just save my actual spike for last. And then, once you’ve got your data, I’ll take many overloads as I need from your valve.”

Brainstorm’s engines revved loudly, and Whirl leaned forward to kiss his mate’s smiling mouth. “Oh, wait.” Brainstorm sat up abruptly, digging in his subspace for a moment before pulling out a hands-free recorder. “It’s not science if you don’t record it.”

“If you wanted to make a sex tape all you had to do was ask.” Whirl teased, and got a playful jab in the shoulder. “For real though, are you ready?”

Brainstorm turned on the recorder, dragged a pillow down from the head of the bed, and laid down fully. “For you, sweetspark? Always.”

“Always, huh?” Whirl grinned, rubbing the tip of his active spike-finger against Brainstorm’s valve rim. It didn’t have any more _sensation_ than the working hands Brainstorm had built for him, but it sure made Brainstorm’s valve feel smaller than he knew it was. “You’re lucky I don’t hold you to that.”

“You could, though.” Brainstorm squirmed, impatience flashing through his field, and Whirl pressed the finger-spike in. It sank over halfway on the initial thrust alone, and Brainstorm moaned loudly. “Oh, frag, that feels good.”

“Just good?” Whirl asked, setting a nice steady pace to work the finger-spike in deeper. “Babe, you’re gonna be so made at yourself later if _good_ is all the data you’ve got to work with.”

“This is the- the flared tip spike finger.” Brainstorm said to his recorder, his voice staticky and cooling fans already kicking up high. “It feels- ah! Feels better than expected.” his calipers cycled down as Whirl pressed past a cluster of nodes, charge leaping from his valve to Whirl’s finger. “The firm rim- Allows- Oh right there, right-” Whirl stopped moving his hand, letting Brainstorm whine in frustration and try to rock himself on the false spike.

“Your recording, Stormy.” he reminded his mate, and Brainstorm grumbled adorably.

“We can science later.”

“Aww, but you’re so hot when you’re doing science.” Whirl pouted, and took a quick image capture when Brainstorm’s golden cheeks flushed a lovely pinkish-orange. “I’ll make you overload fast as I can, soon as you’ve got your observations down, alright?”

“Deal.” Brainstorm wiggled himself into a more comfortable position, and Whirl resumed working the spike finger into his mate’s valve. “Where was I?”

“Uhh, something about the edge of the tip?”

“Right.” Brainstorm’s vents sighed as he released air from all of them at once in a rush of heat. “The rim is firm, letting it scrape every last valve sensor it passes. Perfect for stimulation of deep nodes.” he moaned indulgently as Whirl began to draw his hand back, dragging the spike out slowly, relishing every charged node releasing as he scraped over it. “Capacity: 80%.”

“Only eighty?” Whirl asked, reversing the motion of his arm to press the oversized finger back in.

“It only- only scales- to your spike size.” Brainstorm arched up into his touch, field so hot with lust it was practically molten. “Gotta keep it fair.”

“How considerate.” Whirl grinned, setting a slow and steady pace. “Any other observations?”

“It’s best- oh frag- best suited for fast, deep thrusts.” he levelled a truly precious pout at him, rocking his hips pointedly. “Can’t slip past the inner port and get stuck.”

“Alright, alright.” Whirl chuckled, leaning in to kiss Brainstorm again. “But I want to hear just how good it is.”

Brainstorm opened his mouth as soon as they parted, a snappy retort surely on the tip of his glossa, but all that came out was a high wail as Whirl started properly fragging his mate on the false spike. “C’mon, Stormy.” he murmured, nipping at Brainstorm’s cheek cables. “How’s it feel?”

“Feels good. So good.” Brainstorm sobbed, grabbing his shoulders and writhing in ecstasy, his seams crackling with charge which arced over to Whirl and grounded in his sensornet. “So much- All- all of them, every- I can’t-”

“Don’t hold back.” Whirl purred, nudging Brainstorm’s hips just that little bit wider. “Overload for me.”

Brainstorm did, arching nearly off the berth with a cry of Whirl’s name, and when he fell limp in the aftermath Whirl removed the false spike from his mate’s valve and returned it to finger size. “You good in there, Stormy?” he asked softly, and received a staticky moan.

“I think that overload got me halfway to bluescreening.” his mate mumbled, throwing an arm over his optics.

“Only halfway?” Whirl raised an optic ridge. “I’ll have to try harder with the rest of them.”

“No.” Brainstorm said quickly, starting to sit up but falling back to the berth before he managed it. “No, frag me the same with all of them.” he clarified as Whirl arranged him more comfortably on the berth. “It’d hardly be a fair trial if you gave different levels of effort on each.”

“And then we’d have to run this experiment _all over again_. What a shame.” Whirl grinned. Brainstorm whacked him on the arm.

“We’re already running at least a dozen tests on these. I can only handle so much data at a time.”

“Alright, alright.” Whirl chuckled, holding up his new hand to show Brainstorm his digits, the middle one dripping with lubricant and the other two shiny with it. “Which one do you want next?”

“Hmmm.” Brainstorm looked over each of them, then tapped the tip of Whirl’s index finger, which was studded all around with lines of biolights down its otherwise unremarkable length. “This one.”

Whirl focused on it, and a moment later he had a new false spike sitting proud where his fingers should go, the other fingers shifted sideways to coil around the toy. “You know, I’m surprised you didn’t go for anything more adventurous.” he gestured at the other fingers on what Brainstorm had named his fragging hand. One of the unused ones had a knot at the base, while the other was adorned with ridges. Simple all around.

“Well, I was working on a tentacle for the thumb, but I couldn’t get it to move right.” Brainstorm shrugged. “And the mods on these spikes are just for initial testing! I can change them out as often as you like.”

“Or as often as _you_ like.” Whirl pointed out.

“Well, they’re for you too.” Brainstorm smiled up at him. “For when I’m not here, or you’re not here, or I’m in the middle of something time-sensitive...”

Whirl stared at his mate for a long moment, then swept in to kiss him fiercely. “You’re so amazing.” he whispered, and Brainstorm beamed, field rippling with smug pride.

“I know. Now, were you going to help me with observations on the other finger-spikes, or just rail me through the berth and leave the rest for later?”

“Option A.” Whirl sat up a bit, looking down to line up the new false spike with Brainstorm’s valve. Three more tests, counting this one, and then he’d take as many overloads as Brainstorm could give him. “By the way, what’s the control on this experiment?”

“You, duh.” Brainstorm looked at him like he was being exceptionally stupid. “Why would I measure interface aids against anything but the real deal?”

Whirl trilled in delight, and kissed Brainstorm again. “I am going to frag you _dry_ once these are all tested.” he promised, and did his best to memorize the way Brainstorm shivered under him. Frag, he loved having a scientist for a mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
